Broken Love
by Crazybird101
Summary: Pre-Digimon Frontier. Ophanimon is Cherubimon's prisoner and he dose something that causes the Celestial Digimon to finally break. NO RAPE! Cherubimon/Ophanimon


**WARNING: desire, psychological torture, kissing. No rape though. Pre-Digimon Frontier**

**Pairing: Cherubimon/Ophanimon. **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Digimon. **

**X.X**

If there's one thing Ophanimon wish she could have: It would be the life she had before this nightmare. Back when she had both Cherubimon and Seraphimon. Back when the Digital World was at peace and in order. But of course great things have to come to an end someday. She didn't think it would happen so soon.

As soon as one war ended, another one was fired up. This time, it was one of their own. A digimon she had once trusted. She had once considered a friend. One who's ideas where different than her's and Seraphimon's. They could have worked on it. They could have fixed this mess if only Cherubimon hadn't been infected by a virus that turned him evil. Now all this happened. She had given herself up to Cherubimon just so that he would spare Seraphimon.

Now she was trapped in her glowing prison for who knows how long. She could feel the world outside change drastically. Soon the peace everyone had fought for was replaced with chaos. The mere thought of the world around her crumbling caused a few tears if grief to fall from her eyes and stream down her cheeks. She then froze when she sensed the familiar dark energy coming from Cherubimon's unholy form descend down from above. She tensed once she saw the large, purple form land in front of her. Those soulless yellow staring at her while a small grin appeared on his face.

"Will you finally join me Ophanimon? Will you finally realize just how wrong Seraphimon was?" he asked.

Ophanimon had a calm expression on her face. Yet the stains left behind from her tears earlier still remained on her cheeks. "No. I will not join you in this madness." she replied calmly.

Cherubimon chuckled. "Of course. You still disagree with me after all this time. Yet you still remain loyal on _his _side. Pathetic." he muttered.

Ophanimon still kept a calm face and said nothing. Cherubimon, however, noticed the tears stains on her cheeks. Lifting a clawed digit, he reached into her prison and gently touched her cheek with the tip of his sharp finger. Ophanimon flinched slightly at the gentle touch. Cherubimon's yellow eyes seemed to soften and a small smile replaced his grin.

"Why were you crying?" he whispered.

Ophanimon, still keeping a calm look, replied, "Because of this mayhem you have created. You've been blinded by evil. Stop this now Cherubimon."

The gentle look on Cherubimon's face disappeared and was replaced by one of evil. Cherubimon suddenly howled in laughter, which seemed to echo throughout the bright room. Ophanimon managed to fight off the urge to scream a bit when she felt the sharp digit suddenly penetrate her cheek. Even though it was little, the injury did sting a bit.

Cherubimon finally stopped his laughter before looking back at Ophanimon with crazed filled eyes. "Did you _really _think I did all this just for power or control?" he asked, smiling crazily, "Did you really think I did this for revenge? No!" he then started laughing again.

Ophanimon started to feel uncomfortable now. "What was your desire to do this then?" she asked calmly.

Cherubimon grinned crookedly, causing Ophanimon to flinch slightly. "My desire? _You_." he replied.

"What?" she asked, feeling confused now.

Cherubimon frowned. "You don't understand. Even though you are the Guardian of Love and Life among digimon you don't even know how to tell if one is even in love?!" he started laughing once more.

"W-what are you saying?" she stammered, her normally calm attitude replaced with fear.

"I _LOVE _you Ophanimon!" he howled, throwing his hands in the air and head back while laughing madly, "I've always loved you ever since I realized it!"

Ophanimon would have took a step back if she had more space. She was honestly surprised that Cherubimon was in love with her.

Cherubimon's eyes softened once more and a soft smile appeared on his face. But he still had a mad glint in his yellow eyes. "I've desired you for so long. I desired to touch you. Taste you. Hold you. Kiss you..." he said softly, his eyes slowly trailing to the floor. But his head looked up and he locked eyes with Ophanimon. "Your so beautiful, " he said softly, "So beautiful. So soft. And so slender."

Ophanimon could see the slight lust in his yellow eyes. She didn't want him anywhere near herself. If being his prisoner was bad enough, him actually laying those impure claws on her was the last thing she wanted. She didn't think he would push _this _far. Ophanimon was so distracted by the thought she by the time she realized what happened she was struggling to break free. Cherubimon had grabbed her shoulders and yanked her to him until their faces were inches from each other. There he pulled her into a kiss.

Ophanimon opened her mouth to scream, only to have Cherubimon's tongue dive right in. Her muffled screams grew louder when she felt him gently stroke her tongue with his own. Instinctively, she bit down hard on his tounge, causing him to push her back into her cage as the pain shot through him. She thought it would do the trick but to her horror it didn't. Cherubimon licked his lips and smiled evilly at Ophanimon.

"Feisty aren't you?" he chuckled.

Ophanimon growled in frustration.

"We can fix that." he then muttered.

In a split-second, Ophanimon was suddenly on her knees and her hands grasping her head as she screamed at the top of her lungs. Intense pain flooded through her body as her digital program struggled to fight back. It felt as though her data was slowly begin torn apart before being painfully put back together. Cherubimon smirked. He continued to use his telekinesis powers on her, corrupting her data. Ophanimon screamed even louder as the pain intensified, almost to the breaking point. Ophanimon didn't know how long this was going on but once it finally stopped she immediately hugged her legs against her chest and sobbed. Warm tears leaked out of her eyes and streamed down her cheeks.

The normally calm Ophanimon, felt broken. She had felt that Cherubimon had finally broken her. She shakely looked up to see Cherubimon still staring at her with a rather cruel smile. "W-why?" she whimpered, "Why Cherubimon? What happened to the kind, passionate, Cherubimon I once knew? Your not Cherubimon. Y-your a monster..."

For a split-second she could have sworn she saw the slightest guilt in Cherubimon's eyes before returning to its cruel look. Cherubimon's face held no emotion, and he silently floated back up until he disappeared. Once he was gone, Ophanimon shakely got to her feet and wiped any tears that remained. She needed to stop Cherubimon before he dose anything else to her. Using her remaining strength, she contacted the human world in hopes someone would hear her call.

End.

**X.X**

**A/N: Sorry about what I did to Ophanimon :( But I love the whole Cherubimon/Ophanimon pairing XD But I notice that NO ONE has written any fics of that! First time's a charm right? ^-^**


End file.
